pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights' at Pikachu's Pizzaria
Authors Note: This is just a mix of Pokemon and FNAF which I thought of a few days ago. ENJOY!!! Hey there, The name's Ted Jenkins. Who am I? Just a Pokemon nerd with no job ever since 5 days ago. I was fired because I stayed up too long replaying Pokemon Gold and now I'm finding a job.My life's never uneventful. I feel asleep on the same day I got fired wondering " What do I do now? ". I woke up the next day and what looks like a job application for some wired kids place. Pikachu's Pizzaria. I at first I thought it was just some Chuck'e Cheese's cameo. Well it was nothing when I visited it. The manager told me that I'd be and I qoute " The night guard because our last guy disappeared and never came back the next day". Looking at those creepy robot pokemon I wasn't surprised. But I ain't scared of no pokemon so I accepted the job. Night 1 The night guard's space was a bit smaller then the security room that I was used to from my last job, but atleast they have quality cameras. " Man this is real boring... *Yawns...Then I could have sworn I seen one of them, Lopunny, move a tiny step forward. But I just assumed that I was getting sleeping and was getting so tired I was seeing things. I feel asleep for an hour and then woke up with a blank stage. " Uh-oh " Being surprised of this I quickly scurried to the wierd keyboard thing switching cameras until I found the same Lopunny in the bathroom halls. Then I did the same with the other two to find Pikachu and if memory serves, a Riolu. I was bewildered at what happened. Then I realized that the Pokemon near the food stand which would be Munchlax had disappeared as well. Then out of the darkness the same Munchax jumped on the windows. Panicking about what happened I scurried off to the emergency door lock switch which was convienently there for some reason and closed the door by the window shut. " The heck just happened!?". I called the manager but he wouldn't pick up. Then I looked out the same window to see all four of them except for the broken ones pounding on the door. But then the clock struck 7:00 and all of the sudden the animatronics got right back to their spots. I ran out the front door as the manager was arriving. I told him what happened but he claims that the AC in the room was making people feel funny. Night 2 This time I brought a laser wire which would tell me when something or someone would come by. where did I get this? Pawn shop. But anyways I put it down the same hallway from last night.. 3 hours went past. I was fast asleep then I heard this. " London bridges falling down , falling down , falling down , London bridges falling down, my fare laddyy---" In a very disturbing and static-ish child's voice." Oh F@#$ this " I scrammed for the emergency switch but it wouldn't budge. Scared all I could do was grab a flashlight and run. Brought a mobile camera and started booking it to a safe place. I thought the stage with the what I thought was "broken" Mewtwo and Deoxys robots were would be safe. I was wrong. As soon as I enter I heard a queit hum from both Mewtwo and Deoxys. Then Lyrics spew out of their mouths like the song from earlier " We're gonna kill a guy, go kill a guy go kill a guy, We're gonna kill a guy and his name is Te-ed" Freaked the living trubbish out of me I booked it into the main party room, but before I knew it I was surrounded by all the Pokematronics as I called them. I prayed to Arceus that this was a dream and luckily for me the clock struck 7:00. "Good Lord!" I went home and thought about my next move..." Aha! " Night 3 Night before the last night This "fine" night I brought more laser wires and I brought me a 9mm pistol. Like I said, The Pawn shop. Because I had a guns license I could use my 9mm pistol. Booking it to the kitchen to hold last stand or as I thought. I found Golden form of what seems like Mr. Mime I kicked it out of the way just to find out it was working. " Snap! " Except this one was unlike the others. It twitched irregularly like it was a disrupted and abnormal Pokematronic. I thought it was disfunctioned but I was wrong because well " Hello Ted Jenkins, I've been wai-wa-waiting for you," I replied in a very loud and scared way. " Who are you and why do you know my name!" The "creature" responded " I know all Ted for I am you in the future.." I was frustrated at this reply " What do you mean?" It replied again " I am here to warn you of the future events like tomorrow and also tonight" Then all of the 6 Pokematronics busted in I started sprayin and prayin with my 9mm pistol. My gun was now empty-magazined. I tried to fight back but then they grabbed me and started to pullme into a room. I woke up a few minutes later finding this thinish pokematronic or no a Marionette. It was a Mimikyu and it spoke. " Human....The wrong human..... knock him out and send him back..." Then I felt a strong force hit the back of my head. Then I woke up with the manager looking down at me confused. " Are you okay Ted? " I repllied back "I'm fine I'm just drowsy..." Then I went home then I realized it was the last day of the week until I get a paycheck. I would visit the same room tonight with nothing but guts. Night 4 The Last and FInal Night I visited the room again to find the mimikyu there. looking all displeased about what is currently going on. " Why have you come back human?" I replied courageously " I want to know what you are going through and who this human you so speak of is!!" The mimikyu twisted it's head like an owl would. " Well let's begin with the fact that we too, all of us even the golden Mr. Mime. Used to be human as well. You see... we were workers here until an employee didn't get his precious promotion. He went on a killing spree and stuffed our organs into the animatronics." No wonder I smelled blood but as he was saying " Before he could escape the manager his father caught him murdering his employee with the cops. He was arrested but from what Lopunny or Marie said. She heard that he escaped." I replied confused. "But why would he come back?" The mimikyu replied back. " Because of his black-hearted self to kill more employee so his father's businesswould close forever.." I replied in a cautious yet curious way " Well I could always work as a detective and hopefully find this murderer?" The mimikyu marionette's frown turned upside down and said " That woul be a kind offer my friend but this person..... is also immortal because of this ancient blade. There has been prove that his father and him were from the Egyptian period because of his skin and accent." I knew I had to find a way so I walked away from the room walked out the door and went home thinking about this.... But little did I now that the employee that as "Immortal" just so happened to be my friend and next door neighbor. James Toghay or as he wanted me to call him... Purple lled blood but as he was saying " Before he could escape the manager his father caught him murdering his employee with the cops. He was arrested but from what Lopunny or Marie said. She heard that he escaped." I replied confuesed. "But why would he come back?" The mimikyu replied back. " Because of his black-hearted self to kill more employee so his father's businesswould close forever.." I replied in a cautious yet curious way " Well I could always work as a detective and hopefully find this murderer?" The mimikyu marionette's frown turned upside down and said " That woul be a kind offer my friend but this person..... is also immortal because of this ancient blade. There has been prove that his father and him were from the Egyptian period because of his skin and accent." I knew I had to find a way so I walked away from the room walked out the door and went home thinking about this.... But little did I now that the employee that as "Immortal" just so happened to be my friend and next door neighbor. James Toghay or as he wanted me to call him... Purple Guy. But this is as much as I can record before my neighbor finds ou-*Door creaks Oh no oh goodness no no no! *Shank. Different voice: How much have you heard? Well how much you heard you ever heard I will find you Pal! *Crazy Laughter The End Category:Pokepasta Category:Crossover Category:Pokemon